Jolene Saulsby (Earth-31333)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-31333 | BaseOfOperations = Hala Base, Hala Field, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pilot, soldier, engineer, 2nd LT | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Kelly Thompson; David Lopez | First = Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps #1 | HistoryText = 2nd LT Jolene Saulsby who went by the callsign Knock Knock was a pilot and member of the Banshee Squadron under the command of Captain Marvel. She participated in a flying drill to see which Banshee member could catch Danvers. After Captain Marvel maneuvered her way through the planes, Knock Knock was ordered by Blaze to make a hard right while she was coming in to get a target lock on Danvers. But the Captain gracefully dodged the plane's trajectory and won the exercise in the process. Soon enough the base's alarm went off as the nation of Hydra broke through their mutual border and tried to invade Hala Field. Jolene was was about to engage the enemy with the rest of the squadron but the incursion was stopped as the Thor Corps intervened putting an end to Hydra's plans. Danvers ordered Jo and the others to abort and then rendezvous back at Hala Base. After some downtime at the barracks, The Squadron was sent off to their border on the ocean after they were ordered by Baroness Cochran to intercept a boat that was supposedly carrying an army of rogue Ultron robots. Jo was ordered to keep her weapons hot while she took a closer look at the ship. She told them to fire but when she saw a person on the boat, she told her Squadron to stop firing but it was too late as the missiles hit the ship blowing it up. Captain Marvel went M.I.A. after the explosion as the Baroness ordered Jolene and the others to return to base. Later on, Danvers showed up at the barracks with the only survivor from the ship. Jolene hung out at the barracks as Carol contacted Doctor Nayar in order to have her look at Captain Rhodes' injuries. After the doctor finished, the group had a discussion about the space above the sky known as the Void, which was where Carol had come from. Nayar called Bee a blasphemer and said she wasn't going to listen to any of the nonsense but Jolene stepped in the Doctor's way telling her that she was definitely going to hear what they had to say. Believing that they had been lied to the entire time, Carol instructed Jolene and Mack to make the appropriate upgrades to the planes to allow them to travel beyond Battleworld's sky. However, something went wrong when one member of the Banshee Squadron, Helen Cobb, went to test her aircraft on her own, and the aircraft exploded. Carol rushed Helen back to the barracks where Jolene assisted Bee in caring for Pancho's injuries. As they tried to patch her up, Carol decided that they needed to launch before anyone could catch up to what they were doing. Jo and the other Banshee's took off in their jets but they were being tracked by mission control after they passed by a stationary radar. The Baroness ordered for a second squadron to head out after them and blow them out of the sky. But Carol dealt with threat of the jets while Jo and the others headed to the rendezvous point. They met up with Carol and Rhodes at the discussed coordinates and went through their inventory to see what weapons they had available. As they began to plan for their next move, a loud boom in the sky was heard by Danvers who then took off to see what the noise was only to find a invading force of Thors heading in their direction. The Banshee's went to help Captain Marvel out while Rhodes and Pancho stayed on the island. After a bomb exploded on the shoreline which knocked the Corps off balance, they flew back in the air only to be intercepted by a barrage of weapons fire from Jo and the others. The Thor Kit Renner ended up turning against her fellow Corpsmen after Carol made her question her beliefs which allowed Jo and the Banshee's to fly into the void with Captain Marvel. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers